


Better Than Dreams

by EarthCallingAlice



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fantasizing, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Quest, Sexual Tension, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pippin has been having dreams about Merry as he struggles with budding feelings towards his older friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the Quest and the "War of the Ring."
> 
> Merry and Pippin belong to The Tolkien Estate and New Line Cinema.
> 
> Original publication date is June 16, 2007

~()~()~()~

After the War of the Ring Merry and Pippin decided to move into the Crickhollow house that was supposed to be Frodo’s. Pippin was glad of it, though he loved his family, he felt he couldn’t go back to his old life. He could no longer look into the mournful eyes of a mother who lost her young son to terrors that she could only guess. This also meant he got to be with his Merry.

The Quest brought him and Merry even closer than before, if such a thing were possible. Pippin also felt the budding of feelings that the young hobbit could only describe as love and desire when looking into Merry’s deep eyes. He’s stolen a few kisses from lasses behind trees or the Green Dragon but that was as far as his experience went. What he felt for Merry was much deeper and it was torturing him. There were times he was almost sure Merry felt the same way. But Merry seemed to be spending much time with Estella Bolger before the Quest, though since returning, Merry did not seem to keep much contact with the lass anymore. 

But what to do about these new feelings? The thought of approaching Merry with them terrified him. Merry’s friendship was the most important thing in the world to him. Merry was his strength. He was his anchor to the world. 

That night when Pippin went to sleep he dreamed; and in this dream all his needs and desires surfaced.

* * * * * *

_It had been a long hot day, both Merry and himself were doing repairs around the house and tending the garden, such as it was. They were not Sam Gamgee, but they were still proud of it because it was theirs. They were only in their breeches and after a while of working on one of the shutters Pippin took a rest and sat down, he was transfixed by his older cousin’s tanned skin, slicked with sweat, muscles rippling as he worked with skill and determination. Merry looked up and smiled. Pippin blushed at being caught staring._

_“Hoy! Lazy bones! Sitting down on the job, eh?” Merry chuckled._

_Pippin blinked then gulped trying to shake himself out of his trance. “I - you’re right…. I guess I should get back to it then.”_

_Merry laughed again and it was the most wonderful sound in the world to Pippins ears. “S’okay, Pip. I was just teasing. It’s getting close to tea time anyway.” They decided to go into the kitchen and have their tea. Besides the tea all they had was a few slices of bread with honey. Since being on the Quest they were so used to not eating their usual hobbit portions they were more easily satisfied now._

_Pippin kept looking up at Merry in between bites noting those strong, handsome features and blushed and looked down each time Merry’s eyes met his._

_“All right there, Pip?” Asked Merry with a twinkle in his eye_

_“Oh, um, yes. Why?” Pippin shifted nervously in his seat._

_“Oh… nothing.” Merry smirked around a large mouth-full of bread._

_Pippin felt the room sweltering despite being now sheltered from the merciless sun._

_Then at the same time Merry and Pippin both reached for the last slice of bread and their hands touched, it sent shivers down the younger hobbits spine. Pippin looked up and there it was again – that almost wicked, knowing smile. Merry brushed his finger, quickly-lightly over Pippins. Why did it feel like Merry was toying with him? Pippin pulled back and looked down._

_“It’s all right, Merry. You go ahead and have the last piece.”_

_“Who are you and what have you done with that greedy Took?” Merry laughed._

_“Oh, I’m not that bad.” Pippin replied indignantly._

_Merry just snorted._

_When cleaning up in the kitchen was finished they went back outside and continued on with their work until it was just getting dark._

_“Oi, that’s done.” Pippin stretched. “What I need is a lovely bath to sooth these aching muscles. Then a nice supper.”_

_“Sounds good to me, Pip.”_

_Pippin went to his bedroom and brought out his robe from the dresser, then proceeded to the bathroom. He added some hot water to the tub and then slowly sunk down into the water with a blissful sigh. “Ahh, that’s good”. Pippin soon started thinking about the day’s events, and how he acted like some love struck tween. In truth it wasn’t far off. He remembered the way Merry looked at him, almost seductively, as if he knew something Pippin didn’t. The Took smiled at the thought of Merry’s strong form working under the glow of the sun making him quite a vision to the young hobbits eyes. He shook away this thought and finished bathing himself, deciding that Merry was probably waiting for his turn. Pippin stepped out of the tub and grabbed one of the towels that he set out for himself, then he wrapped himself up in his thick burgundy robe that he got last Yule, sighing at it’s softness. Then he heard the door open._

_“Oh, Pip. I thought you would be done by now.”_

_“No, I’m just finishing up. Sorry I took so long.”_

_Merry wasn’t leaving. He was standing there in the doorway and looked like what Pippin could only describe as if he was debating something. Then Merry looked deep into the younger hobbits eyes and began to walk towards him. “Pip…”_

_“Merry? Is something wrong?”_

_“No… nothing is wrong, in fact everything is as it should be,” Merry smiled, brushing a stray, damp curl from Pippin’s forehead and kissing it._

_“Merry, I don’t understand.” Pippin looked at him with wide eyes._

_“Pip, something has been going on between us. I think you know. Or don’t you think I’ve been catching you looking at me all day? I think you want me. I know I want you.” He said the last softly._

_“Merry, I- “ Pippin looked down, abashed that his secret was found out._

_Merry lifted the younger hobbits chin. “I am right… aren’t I?”_

_“…Yes… Merry it’s true. I do want you.” Pippin breathed out and had felt a great weight lift off his shoulders at his admission._

_Merry moved in closer, faces only inches apart, the older hobbits breath ghosting over Pippin’s lips_

_Pippin looked into Merry’s ardent eyes as he closed the distance and kissed him. First it started lightly on the lips, then on the lips again only this time longer, after that Merry teased his tongue across his mouth and the younger hobbit opened it, letting Merry slip his tongue inside to explore each crevice. Pippin lifted his hand to clutch the back of Merry’s neck, stroking the curls there. Merry pulled back with his eyes still closed breathing heavily._

_“Have you ever been with a lad before?” Merry stroked Pippins cheek, his concerned gaze boring into the Took._

_“ I- No, Merry, I haven’t.” Pippin flushed with embarrassment._

_“Would you like to… with me?” Merry asked, a tremble in his voice, as he continued to gently stroke Pippin’s cheek._

_“Yes, Merry, but I don’t know what to do.” Pippin was frightened and Merry felt he should take the utmost care with this precious being that invoked such passion and protectiveness. He loved the young hobbit so much and he wanted his first time to be pleasurable._

_Merry smiled. “Don’t be afraid. I’ll show you.”_

_Merry gently tugged at Pippin’s hand and led him to his bedroom. Once they were inside the door closed with a soft click. Merry came up behind Pippin wrapping his arms around a narrow waist. Pippin was looking at them in the mirror and smiled. Merry saw the mirror and smiled, too._

_“See how beautiful you are? Surely those fairy stories must be true.” Merry slid his hand under Pippins thick robe and moved it up his thigh until he reached the younger hobbits now erect member._

_“Merry --” Pippin gasped._

_“Am I going too fast, love?”_

_“No, Merry. Feels so good.” Pippin breathed, tilting his head back and leaning it on Merry’s shoulder. Merry then reached for the ties on Pippin’s robe._

_“May, I ?” Merry said lowly in Pippin’s ear._

_Pippin shivered. “Yes. Oh, yes. ”_

_Merry untied the robe and slowly pulled it off his shoulders, then arms until it dropped to the floor. The older hobbit brushed Pippin’s hair aside and began kissing his neck and shoulders. “Oh, I love you so much.” Pippin’s heart fluttered._

_“I love you too, Merry. Always.” He sighed as Merry’s lips continued to drag across his shoulders._

_Merry then returned his attention back to Pippin’s member and started stroking slowly. The young hobbits breath hitched as Merry picked up the rhythm and started stroking quickly. Pippin let out sharp, quick gasps at each stroke tilting his head further back. Merry then reached his other hand up and brushed one of Pippin’s hard nipples._

_“Merry, I – Oh!”_

_Merry smiled. He could see the reactions to his ministrations in the mirror, Pippins eyes were screwed shut tight, his mouth hanging open with bottom lip quivering, breathing heavily as he squirmed in Merry’s arms. Seeing this was enough to bring Merry himself to completion. He truly was a site, the picture of debauchery._

_“Oh, Merry! I’m going to --!”_

_“Yes, that’s it love. Let go.”_

_“ M-Merry!”_

* * * * * *

“Merry!” Pippin woke up with a start. He looked down and noted a wet spot on his nightshirt. Pippin sighed. It was still dark outside. Pippin got up and took off his nightshirt tossing it into a basket, then pulled out a fresh one from the dresser and put it on. He returned to bed with another sigh. He curled into his blanket and hugged his pillow tightly and began to sob. It was going to be a long night.

Pippin awoke with a start a second time as he heard a pounding at his door. “Yes?!”

“It’s me, Merry! C’mon out sleepy head, breakfast is ready, if you don’t come out soon I can’t promise it will all be here!” Merry chuckled.

“Be there in a minute, Merry!” Pippin gulped, then rubbed his bleary eyes. He felt exhausted. He hardly got a wink of sleep. He slowly got up and went to the privy before quickly washing up. Pippin could not stop shaking – that dream, that wonderful dream. He still felt aroused from those glorious images. He had to take care of it. He slowly began caressing and rubbing his erection and then quickened his ministrations until he finally climaxed, spilling his seed onto the floor. “Oh, Merry…..” Pippin slumped sadly. He quickly cleaned up the mess and got dressed and joined Merry in the kitchen, where said hobbit was happily munching on a slice of bacon.

Pippin sat in his seat and looked at Merry and quickly looked down before his eyes could meet the older hobbits. He felt so wretched. He could not look into Merrys face after his thoughts and dreams. This Merry wasn’t the knowing and seductive Merry of last night. Or at least he did not appear to be. He did not like the feeling of using Merry so. His dear, loving cousin that was now looking at him as he always had. With warmth and concern. The younger hobbit picked up a plate and filled it with eggs, bacon, sausage, mushrooms and thick slices of bread with butter. Merry noticed Pippin’s tense posture and that he seemed to be staring at his plate a lot and not meeting his gaze even when they talked, which wasn’t much. Pippin was unusually quiet this morning.

“Is everything all right, Pip?”

“Oh, everything is fine.” Pippin put on his most winning smile.

“All right…” Merry said, not really believing him. Once he finished his breakfast he got up to put his plate and silverware in the sink. As he walked back to the table he gently put his hand on the younger hobbits shoulder. “Are you sure you are all right?” Pippin jumped. “Pippin, what’s gotten into you???” 

Pippin looked up at Merry and blushed. He saw the concern in his deep eyes and felt guilty. “I - I, nothing…”

“Pippin, please tell me what’s wrong. You know you can tell me anything.” The older hobbit pleaded.

Maybe it was time to finally let Merry know how he felt, but choosing actions instead of words without really thinking he quickly stood up and kissed Merry hard on the lips. Pippin then pulled back in fear at what he had done. Then he ran out of the kitchen and out of their house leaving Merry to just stand there confused as he heard the door slam. The older hobbit finally shook out of his shock over what had just happened and ran after Pippin. “Pippin! Pippin, please wait!”

“I’m so sorry Merry, but please leave me alone!” The younger hobbit cried, running as fast as he could.

“No! I want to talk to you!” Merry was desperate to get to Pippin and put his all into running, he ran until his lungs and legs ached, breathing harshly. Finally, he caught up to the young Took and grabbed him from behind, hugging him to his chest.

“Merry, please….” Pippin squirmed as he felt the older hobbits arms about him. They struggled a while before Merry took Pippin by the wrists and pinned him against a large tree. 

“No. I’m not letting you go until you tell me what that was all about.” 

Pippin tried to free himself from Merry’s grasp. Gods Merry was strong, and the older hobbit tightened his grip. “I can’t, Merry, I can’t!”

“You can and you will. As I said I am not letting you go until you explain this to me.”

Pippin sobbed. “Oh, Merry, please don’t hate me, but….I’ve been dreaming about you…”

“ You have, have you?” Merry said lowly, almost huskily.

“Y-yes. I’ve been wanting you and loving you something awful. But now you will hate me!” 

“Oh, Pip. Foolish lad. How can I hate you when I feel just the same way?”

“What?” Pippin looked at Merry with wide eyes. “But - “ 

“Shhh, Pip, now let's do it properly this time...” Merry smiled and leaned in and kissed Pippin on the lips, still grasping the young hobbits wrists. Pippin gasped and Merry used this to his advantage as he slipped his tongue inside. Their tongues twined together in a tender dance.

Merry lifted his hand to stroke the younger hobbit’s cheek and smiled. “I love you. I have for a long time now. It took you long enough, but you’ve always been so frustratingly thick-headed.” Merry teased.

“Merry I love you, too -- hey, that last part wasn’t very nice.” Pippin growled.

“Ow!” Merry rubbed his arm where Pippin had pinched him.

“I think you should make it up to me. ” Pippin said playfully, biting his lower lip.

“Quite right. I must make it up to you.” Merry took the other hobbit’s hand and placed it over his erection.

Pippin gasped and looked at Merry with wonder. Merry put his weight against Pippin and the younger hobbit found himself pinned against the tree again. Merry started rubbing his clothed erection against Pippin’s, growling low in his throat. Pippin whimpered and threw back his head as he clutched Merry’s shoulders. The older hobbit reached for Pippin’s thigh and lifted his leg off the ground. Pippin caught on and wrapped his legs around Merry’s waist pulling Merry’s cock to his, grinding harder. They increased the rhythm of their thrusting, both moaning into the deep dark of the woods. Moon tracing their every movement. Merry began to nip and kiss at the smooth flesh of Pippin’s neck before leaving a mark.

“Merry…” Pippin panted heavily, eyes clenching shut as the other hobbit squeezed his rump, he turned his head to the side and came with a shout. Merry soon followed, burying his head in the younger hobbits shoulder as he thrusted hard one final time. 

“Pip!” Merry cried, gasping for air. “Oh, Pippin….

Pippin slumped, legs turning to jelly. Merry helped him, settling him back down onto the ground. “Oh!” Pippin almost fell but Merry caught him.

“Are you all right, love?” 

“Yes, very.” Pippin smiled dreamily. “I love you. This was better than any dream.”

“And I love you. I’m curious, what exactly have I been doing in these dreams of yours?” Merry smiled wickedly, eyes sparkling.

“I’ll show you later.” Pippin whispered in Merry’s ear causing the older hobbit to shiver. “But first I need a bath, I think.”

“May I join you?” asked Merry, cocking his head to the side, the corner of his mouth curling slightly.

“That would be grand. You can wash my back and…. other places, if you feel so inclined.” Pippin smiled seductively.

“Incorrigible Took!” Merry laughed. 

And with that they both walked back to their house hand in hand.

~()~()~()~


End file.
